The present disclosure relates to image forming apparatuses and image forming methods.
In a conventional practice among business organizations and offices, image forming apparatuses (for example, printers, copiers, and multifunction peripherals) are shared among a plurality of users. For such image forming apparatuses, various techniques relevant to paper settings are available.
In one example, an image forming apparatus is provided with a paper feed source and information about the paper feed source. The paper feed source is loaded with specific type of paper. Permission information is appended to the information about the paper feed source. When a user designates the use of the paper feed source, the image forming apparatus permits printing from the paper feed source on condition that header information set by the user matches the permission information.
In an image forming apparatus of another example, when a print job is suspended upon occurrence of a paper-related error, an operation section of the image forming apparatus accepts selection of a paper feed source to be used as a substitute paper source for forcefully continuing the print job. The image forming apparatus stays standby without resuming the print operation even if paper is loaded or the paper size selection is changed. Upon final approval by the user, the image forming apparatus resumes the print operation on paper fed from the paper feed source selected for the forced printing.